Up-to-date data for record items such as, for example, point of interest addresses, are a useful tool for both businesses and individuals. Management of such databases can be problematic because of the volume of records and their sporadic updates. For example, databases continue to grow as new records are collected and/or saved digitally, which makes maintaining accuracy challenging. Additionally, record information, such as addresses, is rarely static, making it imperative that service providers remain vigilant in keeping the most up-to-date databases. Further, business clients and consumers have come to expect only the highest level of accuracy in record items. Thus, with such a small margin for imperfection, businesses are faced with paying for the very expensive, inefficient, and time consuming manual maintenance of records.